Playwright
by lilcyriel
Summary: Tak pernah sekalipun Jimin berpikir bahwa skenario hidupnya dapat berubah dalam semalam, ketika ia jatuh dalam jeratan seseorang dalam balutan tuxedo hitam. Dan kini ia tahu, bahwa Min Yoongi adalah pengubah skenario yang berbahaya. YoonMin, BL, AU. Bot!Jimin
1. Prologue

**Playwright**

 _Kau tidak akan bisa tahu skenario apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, membuatmu bermain dengan logika untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun bertanya-tanya,_

 _Kali ini, permainan apa yang akan ia hadirkan?_

•

lilcyriel

YoonMin

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

 _read at your own risk._

•

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _Athena Music Hall_. Begitulah yang huruf tertulis secara gamblang pada bangunan di hadapannya, apabila ia tidak salah baca.

Pemuda itu melenggang masuk ke dalam gedung megah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya bersama kedua temannya, mengacuhkan protesan sepihak tentang bagaimana ia masuk tanpa mengantri, menyerobot layaknya hidup tanpa aturan.

Mereka langsung mengamati suasana yang ada di dalam sana seraya memekik gembira. Mereka hanya terlalu senang. Salah seorang dari ketiga pemuda itu—yang bernama Jimin—sibuk berceloteh dengan kedua temannya yang lain, Taehyung dan Seungcheol.

Music Hall. Jimin belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, mengingat bangunan ini juga baru saja berdiri beberapa bulan lalu. Namun popularitas tempat ini melambung tinggi hanya dengan desas-desus orang di perkotaan yang terbiasa menyebarkan informasi menggunakan mulut mereka. Bahkan kabar mengenai tempat ini sampai ke tempat Jimin dan Taehyung—panti asuhan yang terletak jauh dari kota, mendekati desa.

Alunan musik oleh pemain orkestramemenuhi gendang telinganya, simfoni indah berpadu dengan celotehan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang nampaknya sama gembiranya dengan Jimin. Hidungnya menangkap wewangian penganan yang baru saja matang, dan juga dauh teh kualitas tinggi yang baru saja diseduh dengan air panas memenuhi ruang nafasnya. Dengan interior yang tampak mewah, bahkan Jimin terpukau oleh ukiran-ukiran kecil pada langit-langit yang dibuat sangat mendetail sehingga dapat membuat orang menatapnya lebih dari sekian detik. Semuanya nampak sempurna.

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa kesini, Tae!" ujarnya senang pada Taehyung yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan makanan yang ia bawa.

Taehyung menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, sekaligus menyerahkan sebuah sayap ayam padanya. "Sudah kubilang ini menyenangkan. Seharusnya kau mau ikut ketika kuajak dua hari lalu,"

Jimin yang menerima ayam itu lalu langsung memakannya dengan rakus. Makanan gratis bercita rasa tinggi yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan di panti asuhannya. Jimin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Dan nyatanya, ia dapat satu.

Ia melihat beberapa wanita yang sudah cukup berumur, mengenakan gaun berenda yang heboh dengan banyak perhiasan menghiasi tubuhnya. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kaum bangsawan?

"Hei, Tae." sikutnya, dan hanya dibalas oleh gumaman oleh Taehyung. "Kenapa para bangsawan ada disini? Ini... tempat umum,kan?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menelan kunyahannya, lalu berdeham singkat. "Karena ini tempat umum, maka semua orang bebas memasuki tempat ini. Para bangsawan, pejabat, bahkan orang miskin seperti kita. Disini tidak ada batasan seperti ketika akan masuk ke dalam opera, Jim. Ini music hall, semua orang bisa masuk ke dalam dan menikmati apa yang mereka suguhkan." jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, sementara Jimin hanya manggut-manggut menghadapinya.

Jimin tidak tahu apa itu opera, bahkan baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat umum seperti ini. Bahkan berada dalam atap yang sama dengan para bangsawan. Astaga, kali ini seberapa jauh pergimu, Jim? Padahal ia biasanya tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari panti asuhannya, mengingat ia hanya pernah pergi ke ladang tua milik seorang nenek dan sesekali pergi ke kota.

Jimin mengambil _scone_ dari sebuah baki yang tersedia di salah satu meja yang ada disana, menggigitnya pelan—merasakan giginya yang mengoyak penganan manis itu secara perlahan—yang menghadirkan perasaan senang dalam benaknya. Jimin mudah senang atas suatu hal, hal yang paling kecil sekalipun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Seungcheol?" Jimin baru menyadari bahwa seorang lagi temannya yang ikut kesini sedaritadi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sementara Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ia sedang memohon kepada seorang pemain _flute_ agar ia bisa mencoba meniupnya." bercanda, tentu saja.

Sementara Jimin hanya terkikik geli dengan jawaban bodoh Taehyung. Memangnya Seungcheol itu bocah, apa? Mereka bertiga sudah berusia 17 tahun sekarang. Jimin kembali menatap pada sekelilingnya. Netranya bergerak untuk mencari Seungcheol, akan jadi masalah apabila mereka kehilangan temannya yang satu itu.

Dan pada saat itu, netranya bertabrakan dengan seseorang dengan netra sekelam malam, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Seorang pria yang surainya sama kelamnya dengan netranya, dengan kulit pucat juga wajah yang tidak bersahabat, sedang menatapnya.

Uh, tatapan itu, Jimin tidak suka. Ia merasa ia sedang ditelanjangi—atau bahkan dikuliti—hidup-hidup hanya karena matanya bersinggungan dengan manik _onyx_ milik orang itu yang rasanya sedingin es.

Namun, sedetik kemudian sosok itu tiba-tiba hilang dari sudut pandangnya. Jimin mengedipkan matanya, berusaha mencari sosok itu lagi diantara kerumunan yang berkumpul disana. Namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

 _Pandangan menusuk itu, siapa?_

•

Pria dengan surai kehijauan itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok di sebelahnya yang tampak bosan, guratan rasa kesal itu tertoreh dengan jelas pada wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan. _Main_ _dish_ -nya belum siap, kita bisa menghancurkannya secara penuh apabila menunggu sedikit lagi." ucapnya menenangkan—atau mungkin, membujuk?—pria yang sedaritadi sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tidak sabaran.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya menghela nafas, melemaskan buku-buku tangannya yang sudah kesal akibat menunda-nunda apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. _Menghabisi semuanya._

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Namjoon. Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku begitu. Menjengkelkan," sergahnya sinis. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. _Rasanya memuakkan._

Sementara pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu terkekeh pelan, sosok disampingnya ini memang jadi lebih keras kepala ketika diminta untuk menunggu, tipikal orang tak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, pemeran utamanya belum menampakkan dirinya. Kita belum sampai pada klimaks," ucapnya tenang sembari mengangkat gelas berisi _wine_ yang ada di tangannya, lalu meminumnya pelan.

Namjoon memuji para bajingan busuk yang berada di belakang layar sandiwara ini, berterimakasih karena telah menyediakan _wine_ yang kualitasnya tidak main-main. Walaupun tentu saja, ia lebih menyukai _wine_ yang disimpan di karaf bawah tanah mansionnya. Ah, dia jadi ingin pulang.

Tak lama, sesosok manusia jangkung bersurai biru tua menghampiri mereka dengan tampang kusut. Rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya kotor, dan terdapat sedikit lecet pada wajahnya. Namun ia menghampiri dua orang itu dengan wajah yang cerah, tersenyum hingga menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau sudah selesai membereskan para pengganggu itu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pria yang masih memasang wajah bosan. Tidak sedikitpun tersirat unsur basa-basi dalam pertanyaanya, langsung pada inti.

Sementara yang dilempari pertanyaan hanya mengangguk senang, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana kaku yang ditimbulkan oleh sang atasan. "Bagus." sebuah pujian itu membuat si rambut biru tua tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia senang dipuji.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Jungkook?" giliran Namjoon yang bertanya. Tidak biasanya ia mendapatkan luka dari tugas yang bahkan menurutnya kecil.

Sementara lelaki bersurai biru tua itu—Jungkook—mendesah pelan dan menyentuh goresan kecil yang tertoreh di tulang pipinya, mengingat kejadian tadi.

Namun ia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada," lalu mengedikkan bahu dan memasang wajah remeh. "Ada satu pengganggu tambahan yang tidak kuduga, jadi aku langsung menyingkirkannya. Namun dia sempat mencoba memukulku memakai balok kayu. Ujungnya mengenai pipiku dan.. yah," Jungkook terkekeh pelan, menyadari kecerobohannya sendiri.

Namun berbeda dengan si pucat yang malah penasaran, "Pengganggu tambahan? Maksudmu?" Seingatnya dia sudah mendapatkan informasi detail dari para infomannya mengenai berapa jumlah penjaga dan segalanya mengenai tempat itu.

Jungkook menoleh, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saksi mata yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," sanggahnya.

"Saksi mata, sekecil apapun itu, musnahkan." ucapnya final. "Tidak boleh ada jejak, tidak boleh ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaan kita disini. Ingat itu, Jeon Jungkook?"

Intonasinya datar, namun efeknya dahsyat kepada orang yang dituju. Jungkook merasakan ada aura yang menekan di sekelilingnya, dadanya sesak, sulit bernafas. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan kesalahan pada saat seperti ini. Tidak pada saat ini. Jungkook berusaha menormalkan kembali respirasinya, melepaskan ikatan dominasi itu dari dirinya.

"Maaf... Tuan Yoongi," lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Yoongi kini berusaha mengusir rasa bosannya dengan memandangi sekelilingnya. Tidak pada para orkestramakanan, interiornya, ataupun situasi. Ia hanya memandang para pengunjung secara sekelibatan, tanpa membuang sedetikpun yang menurutnya sangat berharga hanya untuk melihat wajah mereka—yang menurutnya—memuakkan. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga, tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan targetnya, pelaku utama dari sandiwara ini, akan muncul. Yoongi tidak sabar untuk melihat klimaks yang akan didapatkannya beberapa menit lagi.

Namun tanpa aba-aba, atensinya berpusat pada sebuah pemandangan yang ironisnya, tidak mencolok. Yoongi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang, yang bahkan ia tidak tahu _kenapa._

Hanya seorang bocah yang nampaknya berumur belasan, sedang mengunyah sebuah _scone_ dengan krim di bibirnya hingga di pipinya. Benar-benar berantakan, tidak mencerminkan cara makan seseorang dengan kelas sosial yang tinggi. Tapi, hei, ini di music hall, Yoongi. Kau tidak sedang menghadiri jamuan makan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Bocah itu memutar-mutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, seperti sedang mencari orang.

Hingga kini manik _hazel_ itu bersinggungan dengan miliknya, terpaut tanpa jeda sebuah kedipan. Wajah dan tatapannya benar-benar polos, nampak seperti anak kemarin sore yang masih hijau, tidak ternodai sama sekali oleh dunia. _Tapi bagaimana jika Yoongi yang mengotorinya?_ Ha, Yoongi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan di saat seperti ini, sialan.

Sampai sebuah tepukan mengusiknya, Yoongi mendengar Namjoon mengatakan bahwa _inilah saatnya. Sang pemegang sandiwara telah tiba, dan skenario buatannya akan segera dimulai._ Dan saat itu juga, Yoongi menyeringai. Meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan melenggang bersama Namjoon juga Jungkook.

Pikirannya kosong, hanya terpusat pada satu hal yang telah menguasai pikirannya sedaritadi. Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyah kekuasaan sang _playwright_ dalam otak Yoongi disaat seperti ini. Bahkan tidak juga untuk lelaki dengan krim _scone_ yang bahkan bisa merenggut atensinya barang sepersekian detik. Semuanya menguap, ingatan itu hilang dari pikirannya.

 _It's showtime._

•

Jimin tidak tahu, darimana awalnya. Bagaimana suasana yang awalnya tenang bisa menjadi tidak terkendali. Semua orang berlarian kesana-kemari, membuat tubuhnya terhempas mengikuti arah orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia bahkan terpisah dari Taehyung, dan tidak dapat menemukan dimana Seungcheol.

Asap menguar dari semua penjuru arah. Jimin tidak mengerti. Awalnya ia mendengar suara letusan senjata api. Lebih keras dari pistol, namun rasanya terlalu lembut untuk sebuah senapan. Tapi bukan hal itu yang memenuhi kepalanya, namun di saat banyak orang yang berjatuhan, saat itulah, Jimin panik. Dadanya mencelos, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan seseorang bahwa ada api, dan tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain terdiam karena syok

Jimin terlalu takut sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju kegelapan. Karena arah datangnya cahaya menandakan bahwa api itu berasal dari sana. Asap sudah memenuhi bangunan itu. Dan walaupun dadanya sudah sangat sesak dan rasanya paru-parunya terbakar, Ia tetap mencari jalan keluar.

Api dimana-mana, dan ia yakin apabila ia tidak bergegas keluar, maka sebentar lagi bangunan itu akan runtuh. Ingin sekali ia berteriak minta tolong, walaupun mungkin tidak ada yang mendengarnya atau menolongnya, ia tetap harus mencoba. Sayangnya, Jimin tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya memanas, Jimin jarang sekali menangis, karena ibu panti mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat, apalagi Jimin adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun berada di kondisi seperti ini? Jimin takut. Jelas sekali bahwa ia ketakutan. Ia tahu bahwa menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun, menyelesaikan apapun. Pandangannya mengabur, ia berusaha untuk keluar dari situ sebisa mungkin.

Jimin ingin hidup.

Dan Jimin yakin Tuhan sedang berada di pihaknya saat ini. Setelah entah berapa lama ia berada di dalam lorong yang seakan tanpa ujung, akhirnya ia berhasil keluar. Tubuhnya sudah tidak merasakan hawa panas di sekelilingnya, walaupun masih tersisa sedikit. Asap tidak lagi berkumpul di sekelilingnya, ia dapat melihat langit malam, walau asap yang berasal dari bangunan di belakangnya masih setia menggerayangi udara. Tubuhnya berat, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Ia sempat terbentur-bentur saat berusaha keluar dari sana.

Pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya berat. Namun ia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Nampaknya mereka juga salah satu dari pengunjung yang selamat. Dengan keyakinan itu, Jimin berjalan kesana dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mendorong suaranya untuk bisa keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Tolong..." terdengar, sedikit. "Tolong aku," rintihnya. Jimin jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang, dadanya sesak.

Ia dapat mendengar ketiga orang yang berada jaraknya tak jauh darinya berbicara. "Tuan... ada yang tersisa," Jimin mengadahkan pandangannya, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang baru saja bersuara.

"Bereskan dia." terdengar lagi suara. Dengan pandangannya yang memudar dan ditambah dengan kepulan asap, Jimin tidak dapat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja berbicara diantara ketiga orang itu. _Apa katanya? Bereskan?_

"Tapi, _hyung,_ dia sekarat." Orang yang pertama berbicara lagi. Jimin memang sekarat, apa orang itu tidak dapat langsung menolongnya saja?

Jimin bersusah payah mempertahankan kesadarannya. Masih berusaha meminta tolong pada ketiga orang di hadapannya ini. Astaga, apakah permintaan Jimin tadi kurang keras?

Jimin dapat melihat salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut berjalan mendekatinya, ia berusaha bangkit, agar ia bisa melihat orang tersebut.

"T-Tolong..." lirihnya sekali lagi.

Tanpa disangka, orang itu menempelkan sesuatu pada dahinya. Sebuah _revolver._ Jimin tersentak, apa orang ini akan membunuhnya? Ia membulatkan mata. Perlahan, ia bisa melihat dengan sedikit lebih jelas.

Mata itu, mata yang menatapnya sekarang, adalah pemilik tatapan mengerikan tadi, orang yang menatapnya di dalam music hall, tepat sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi. Jimin tidak dapat berpikir—ia terlalu bingung.

Dan perlahan, orang itu menggerakan bibirnya. Merangkai sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dapat Jimin mengerti.

"Kau, mau mati disini sekarang juga lalu menjadi kayu bakar untuk api dibelakangmu,

Atau hidup, namun menjadi penyulut api itu sendiri?"

Sebuah _revolver_ masih berada tepat di dahinya. Dan Jimin tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membiarkan airmata jatuh mengenai pipinya.

Namun jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah sang dewa kematian itu sendiri, Jimin yakin bahwa pilihannya tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun. _Ia tetap akan mati._

"Aku..." Jimin merasakan kepalanya makin berat, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"...Ingin hidup." ucapnya final, sebelum terjatuh mengenai rumput yang agak basah karena dilumuri minyak tanah, lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat, sosok di hadapannya itu, menyeringai. _Seringaian yang nampaknya, berasal dari iblis._

Dan Min Yoongi, benar-benar seorang pengubah skenario yang berbahaya.

* * *

Prologue : End

* * *

a/n: Haloooo, sebenernya aku gatau mau ngomong apa disini wkwk. Scene ini terinspirasi dari episode music hall dari anime/manga blackbutler. Apa ada yang baca juga? dan cerita ini tu Western!AU. Jadi hal-hal yang bakal kalian temuin disini mungkin mirip dengan di komik tersebut, karena komik itu juga mengangkat tema inggris kuno, dan juga komik itu menginspirasiku untuk membuat ff ini haha. Scene terakhir juga terinspirasi dari ciel yang mau bunuh sullivan. Ketauan banget ya?

Dan lagi... karena ini nyeritain inggris pada zaman dulu, mungkin latar waktunya sekitar tahun 18xx, aku gatau pastinya kapan wkwk. Mungkin agak aneh denger panggilan 'hyung' di zaman kaya gini, apalagi di inggris. Tapi cocoknya ya itu, aku gatau mau pake apa lagi. Aku masih pemula, jadi aku juga ga yakin ini bakal ada yang baca:')

Yaudah segitu aja, byeee. Lope lope dari riel buat kalian.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hei Jimin, kemarilah! Cepat, sebelum kita tertangkap oleh Bibi Kepala." ujar Seungcheol sedikit berbisik, mengantisipasi suaranya itu dapat membangunkan orang lain yang tentunya akan menggagalkan rencananya.

"T-Tapi nampaknya ini semua bukan ide yang baik..." Jimin terlihat tak yakin, ia tetap berdiri tak nyaman di balik pohon _maple_ yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan panti mereka, yang daunnya selalu berjatuhan hingga mereka harus menghabiskan waktu lebih lama diluar pada pagi hari untuk menggaruk daun-daun yang berserakan di halaman.

Ini bulan September. Saat dimana belahan bumi utara akan melembutkan sedikit temperatur udaranya setelah musim panas yang panjang, dan saat dimana pepohonan mulai menggugurkan dedaunan yang tertata rapi pada dahannya. Musim gugur, yang berarti udara akan sangat dingin di malam hari. Walaupun tidak sedingin saat musim dingin, tentunya.

Surai kecoklatan terlihat menyembul keluar dari pintu utama, lalu menguncinya kembali. Sosok yang mengenakan sweater rajut tebal berwarna _beige_ itu melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Jimin yang berbalut coat tua besar yang diberikan padanya pada natal tiga tahun lalu, saat panti mereka menerima cukup banyak dana dari seorang donatur kaya. Kim Taehyung, sosok itu kini beralih membantu seorang temannya lagi—Seungcheol—untuk membuka gerbang panti mereka, yang biasanya mereka lakukan berdua.

Sekali lagi, Jimin berusaha untuk meyakinkan kedua temannya sekali lagi. Bahwa ide menyelinap di malam hari untuk pergi ke kota adalah sebuah ide yang benar-benar konyol. Jimin merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal itu, dan firasatnya selalu benar. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung dan Seungcheol berkali-kali namun mereka malah berkata bahwa Jimin itu pengecut. Karena tidak suka direndahkan, ia akhirnya setuju untuk pergi. Namun lagi-lagi, keraguannya muncul di saat setelah mereka hampir melangkahkan kaki keluar dari panti.

Jimin menarik nafas panjang. Ia sudah merancang sebuah kalimat yang ia yakin akan membuat kedua temannya itu mengurungkan niatnya. "Tunggu, kalian yakin ini tak apa? Kalau ketahuan melanggar, maka..."

"Justru lebih berbahaya kalau kita tertangkap sekarang. Ayo, Jimin!" sementara Taehyung yang baru saja selesai membobol—atau lebih tepatnya, membuka dengan paksa—gerbang panti asuhan mereka menarik paksa lengan Jimin sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jimin melihat sekilas pada pintu gerbang yang baru saja dirusak oleh Taehyung, dan ia yakin kalau Bibi Kepala pasti akan uring-uringan jika mengetahui gerbang panti itu dirusak oleh anak asuhnya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, terlepas dari semua firasat buruknya, Jimin tidak ingin pergi. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan 'Kehidupan Menyenangkan Dunia Luar' milik Kim Taehyung yang terdengar amat sangat liar di pendengaran Jimin. Terakhir kali Jimin melakukan _kejahatan_ adalah ketika Seungcheol memaksanya untuk mengambil kain sulaman seorang biarawati yang baru saja datang ke panti mereka. Tentu saja akhirnya ia tertangkap basah, namun biarawati tersebut tidak memarahinya melainkan membuatnya harus mengakui dosanya tersebut di kapel, dan itulah saat-saat yang paling Jimin benci karena ia menganggapnya memalukan.

Taehyung dan Seungcheol ada disana, mencuri dengar apa yang Jimin akui di hadapan sang pastor. Dan sialnya, Jimin tidak hanya mengakui perbuatannya yang mengambil kain milik biarawati, namun hal-hal lain yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lampau. Sejak saat itu, Taehyung dan Seungcheol bak menemukan jarum di tumpukan jerami. Rahasia Jimin ada pada mereka, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak apapun yang mereka perintahkan. _In a good way, of course_. Taehyung dan Seungcheol belum pernah meminta Jimin melakukan hal yang melewati batas, belum. Tapi mari kita percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Dan mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari panti asuhan. Di malam hari, dan kebetulan suasananya sudah sepi, mengingat pada musim ini biasanya orang sibuk beraktivitas pada siang hari dan memfokuskan diri untuk istirahat pada malam harinya. Yang mana memudahkan mereka untuk menyelinap kabur kapan saja. Seungcheol berlari lebih dulu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang berlari dengan menarik tangan Jimin di belakangnya. Setengah jalan, Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jimin lalu mulai menyusul Seungcheol yang berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Yang akhirnya mau tak mau, Jimin ikut berlari mengejar mereka berdua yang asyik berlarian menembus angin malam yang tentunya membuat siapapun ingin bergelung dalam selimut hangat di ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol dan Taehyung memperlambat lari mereka dan terdiam, membuat Jimin mudah untuk menyusul mereka dan memimpin pertandingan—jika seseorang tiba-tiba lari seperti tadi, maka mereka akan mengasumsikan bahwa mereka sedang bertanding siapa yang tercepat dalam berlari—namun Jimin memutuskan untuk berdiri disamping mereka dan memandangi bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka dengan dihiasi cahaya-cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, dan juga memandangi banyak orang yang masih berlalu-lalang di jalanan yang didominasi oleh kereta kuda para bangsawan yang bersiap pulang ke mansion mereka.

" _Well_ , kita sudah sampai di kota." ucap Taehyung sembari memamerkan senyum kotaknya.

•

Pria dengan surai kehijauan itu menyusuri lorong mansion, sol sepatu mahalnya bertabrakan dengan marmer sehingga menghasilkan suara yang nyaring, mengingat betapa sunyinya bangunan itu. Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Ia mengetuk pintunya, sebagai formalitas. Dia tidak akan masuk sebelum—

"Masuklah, Namjoon." sahut seseorang di dalam sana.

—sang tuan rumah, Yoongi, mempersilahkannya.

Namjoon memutar kenop pintunya pelan, lalu melangkah masuk dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Suasana hati orang di hadapannya sedang tidak baik, dan ia tentu tidak ingin memperburuk hal itu. Ia mendekati meja kerja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, dengan Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari saat ia membuka pintu. Dan tatapannya—Ya Tuhan—Namjoon serasa seperti sedang berjalan ke depan pisau _guillotine_ yang siap memenggalnya kapan saja.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau dapat memastikan bahwa ia akan berada disana malam ini?" Yoongi buka suara, meraih kotak kayu yang terletak di sudut mejanya, lalu mengambil sebuah cerutu yang terletak di dalamnya. Menyalakannya dengan sebuah pemantik yang ia dapatkan dari kenalan ayahnya, lalu menghisapnya pelan.

"Beberapa informanku dan informanmu sudah yakin bahwa ia akan berada disana. Namun aku sudah mendapatkan berita resmi bahwa ia benar-benar akan hadir. Malam ini puncaknya, tak mungkin ia tak menampakkan batang hidungnya." Namjoon mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas, menghindari adanya kesalahpahaman yang dapat muncul apabila ia tidak menyelesaikan penjelasannya secara langsung.

Yoongi menghembuskan asap dari cerutu yang ia hisap keluar, lalu tersenyum puas. "Ya, dan lagipula tidak mungkin dia melewatkan waktu untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan terakhir yang akan dipersembahkan oleh aktris-aktrisnya yang kotor, sebelum ia menutup tempat itu dan hilang dengan membawa semua bukti yang ada." lalu terkekeh, tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" _Little does he know_ , kita sudah mengincarnya jauh sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki pada bangunan kotor itu." Yoongi merasa menang, untuk saat ini. _Tidak ada salahnya untuk merasa percaya diri, bukan?_

Namjoon menghela nafas, kini tinggal kerja lapangan. Tidak perlu ada acara menyelinap ke _dunia bawah_ untuk mencari informasi, atau membayar orang-orang yang terlibat untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Tinggal satu anak tangga dan kini semuanya berakhir, untuk sementara waktu.

Matanya menatap pada sebuah potret yang terletak diatas meja Yoongi, menampilkan sebuah bangunan yang sudah ia hafal visual dan arsitekturnya luar dalam. " _Athena Music Hall_... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menamainya seperti itu. Kenapa tidak Venus, dewi yang terkenal atas kecantikannya, atau Apollo, sang dewa musik."

"Aku yakin kau juga menyadarinya, Namjoon..." Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dari potret bangunan tersebut, menemui netra kelam Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Bangunan itu memang sengaja tidak dibuat secantik mungkin agar menyamai Dewi Venus, melainkan sesuai namanya, ia harus memiliki strategi yang cerdas untuk memperdaya dan menipu musuhnya. Layaknya Athena, sang dewi perang."

Yoongi beranjak dari kursinya, mematikan cerutu tersebut dan mengenakan jas formalnya. "Dan malam ini... kita akan menentukan, siapa yang akan menang dalam perang."

* * *

 **Playwright**

 _Kau tidak akan bisa tahu skenario apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, membuatmu bermain dengan logika untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun bertanya-tanya,_

 _Kali ini, permainan apa yang akan ia hadirkan?_

•

lilcyriel

YoonMin

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

read at your own risk.

* * *

"Pakaikan ini untuknya." Yoongi berkata seraya melempar sebuah jubah kain yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai mantel. Ia memasuki kereta kudanya dan langsung mendudukkan diri dengan kasar. Keadaan menjadi agak kacau dari yang dia inginkan, dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak akan kedinginan?" Yoongi hanya menjawabnya tanpa menoleh, sedang tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Lakukan saja, Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon yang menangkap kain itu menatap Jungkook yang sedang menggendong tubuh bocah yang Yoongi selamatkan—secara harfiah, pada kenyataannya, mereka meragukan bahwa hidup bocah itu akan lebih baik—dengan keadaan berantakan. Terdapat luka di tubuhnya, tidak terlalu parah namun cukup banyak. Dan wajahnya sudah lumayan kotor terkena asap dari music hall tadi. Namjoon menyerahkan mantel itu pada Jungkook, mengisyaratkan ia untuk memakaikannya pada sang _tahanan_ , lalu menyusul Yoongi memasuki kereta kuda. Sementara Jungkook duduk dibagian belakang kereta kuda, dengan Jimin yang ia dudukkan di sebelahnya.

Jungkook memandangi sosok di sebelahnya lamat, banyak sekali pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang bermunculan di kepalanya. Tak ada yang spesial dari bocah di sebelahnya ini. Badannya agak kecil, walaupun nampaknya umurnya tidak jauh darinya. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil, dan terkesan agak manis. Namun yang terpenting, ia lemah. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi setelah menyatakan kesimpulan yang ia dapat; sosok di sebelahnya ini tidak berguna sama sekali. Mengapa Yoongi tidak membunuhnya, bahkan sampai membawanya ke mansion?

 _Dan, apa lagi tadi? Yoongi memberikannya pilihan, untuk mati atau hidup—dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka?_

Jungkook bingung, sekaligus kesal. Apa bagusnya sesosok makhluk menyedihkan ini? Bahkan Jungkook yang yakin bahwa ia sangat berguna, harus bersimpuh di hadapan Yoongi agar ia dibiarkan hidup saat itu, mewanti-wanti pada tungkainya bahwa ia akan mengabdi pada Yoongi, asalkan ia tidak dihabisi.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kereta kuda di belakangnya, lalu memandangi langit malam yang tertutup awan. Ia tidak dapat melihat bintang maupun bulan, benar-benar gelap. Ia melirik sekali lagi pada sosok di sebelahnya sebelum menutup matanya, merasakan angin malam yang meraba tubuhnya. _Jungkook juga butuh mantel._

•

"Aku ingin kau menyortir berkas-berkas ini, pisahkan antara yang perlu dijadikan arsip oleh pihak kerajaan dan mana yang perlu kita simpan sebagai informasi untuk kedepannya." Yoongi menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang ia pegang kepada Namjoon, juga menunjuk berkas yang berantakan di mejanya menggunakan ujung matanya.

Namjoon menghela nafas, "Aku ini bukan bawahanmu, asal kau tahu." namun tetap menerima berkas yang diserahkan padanya. Matanya melirik ke arah kertas-kertas yang berceceran diatas meja, berantakan sekali.

"Dan ini juga seharusnya pekerjaanmu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku yang mengerjakan semua ini?" Namjoon menaikkan intonasinya. Ia benar-benar ingin menikmati _wine_ di ranjangnya—yang secara harfiah, ranjang Yoongi, karena ia berada di dalam mansionnya—dan mengistirahatkan pikiran, karena mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, mustahil dia dapat tidur dengan pulas.

Yoongi mendengus, tersenyum. "Aku akan membersihkan namaku, tentu saja." Namjoon tergelak, "Seharusnya itu yang jadi pekerjaanku. Pikiranmu sedang kacau atau bagaimana? Terlalu lama berada dalam asap?" tukasnya.

"Tidak, Namjoon. Aku serius. Akan ada pertemuan penting besok, aku bisa mengorek informasi lebih sekaligus menyudutkan mereka agar mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain selain percaya padaku." Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan sorot mata yang dalam. Yah, para bangsawan. Namjoon mengerti, ia juga salah satu dari mereka. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa berkelit. Mungkin Namjoon harus menunda kencannya dengan anggur italia berumur puluhan tahun pesanannya yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku juga harus menulis surat untuk ratu—kau tahu, walaupun keadaan masih kusut, tidak ada gunanya membuat dia khawatir lebih lama." Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di kursinya, mengacak rambutnya lalu mendesah frustasi. "Aku merasa seperti dipermainkan. Semuanya terlalu mudah,"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap Namjoon. "Kenapa mereka membiarkanku membakar bangunan itu? Kenapa dia membiarkanku membakarnya?"

"Aku yakin kita tidak sedang dipermainkan." Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau mungkin hanya merasa tidak enak hati karena keadaannya berjalan terlalu mulus, kita bisa menang dengan mudah."

Yoongi lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Meraih kotak cerutu yang masih terletak di tempat yang sama, begitupula pemantik yang tidak berpindah dari terakhir kali Yoongi menggunakannya. Ia menyulut satu dan menggigitnya. "Bagaimana dengan _Scotland Yard_? Walaupun mereka bisa mencium keterlibatan kita disana, tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan kibaran api melalap sebuah bangunan hingga habis begitu saja."

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu berucap, "Aku tidak yakin akan apa yang kau takutkan, tapi aku yakin ratu pasti memastikan bahwa anjing penjaga kesayangannya tidak akan apa-apa." yang tentu saja dibalas dengan sorot mata tajam serta kekehan sarkas oleh sang lawan bicara.

Anjing penjaga ratu. Tiga kata yang melekat pada keluarga mereka—atau keluarga Yoongi—diwariskan secara turun temurun layaknya sebuah harta. Pada kenyataannya, julukan itu menjadi beban yang mencekik, bagaikan pisau yang diletakkan di lehermu setiap saat. Yang juga menjadi alasan mengapa Namjoon berada disini—yang secara kasar—sebagai bawahan Yoongi.

Matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya. Min Yoongi. Menyedihkan, dan berkuasa. Penguasa yang menyedihkan. Penguasa menyedihkan yang dikuasai oleh penguasa yang lebih tinggi, juga lebih lemah. Hanya kata 'keluarga' yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan Min Yoongi, sekaligus yang menjadi alasannya tetap bertahan. Agar keluarganya tidak terancam. Gantinya, kini dirinya yang selalu terancam.

Sialan.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sudah cukup untuk satu malam, terlampau cukup. "Akan aku kerjakan semuanya, kau juga sebaiknya kerjakan bagianmu dengan benar." Ia hendak berjalan menuju pintu dan mulai membenahi semuanya, namun ia teringat akan satu hal.

Namjoon berbalik, melangkah pelan menuju meja kerja Yoongi, membuat lelaki yang sedang duduk sembari menghisap cerutu di kursinya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak bermaksud tapi.. tidak ada salahnya bertanya, bukan? "Anak yang tadi. Mengapa kau membawanya?" dan pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari tenggorokan Namjoon, kini ia menanti jawaban dari sosok di hadapannya yang kini mengangkat alisnya, lagi.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya berpikir kalau dia dapat berguna." jawabnya enteng. Namjoon enggan beranjak dari tempatnya, kembali bertanya. "Jika dilihat dari situasi tadi, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau anak itu lemah. Kita tidak bisa menilai apakah dia berguna atau tidak," tukasnya.

"Atau kau mungkin... menginginkannya?" Namjoon tersenyum licik, berhasil menyudutkan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi hanya terdiam sejenak, lalu perlahan tersenyum dan menyeringai. Wah, pikirannya tidak sampai kesana.

 _Yoongi menginginkannya, huh?_

* * *

Chapter 1 : to be continued

* * *

 _a/n_ : Halo, ini saya lagi, lilcyriel hehehe. Oke saya gatau mau bilang apa sebagai sapaan. Chapter satu udah update nih, hehe. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Jadi,

Pertama, saya ingin berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang meninggalkan review, fav/follow, maupun yang tidak. Saya ga nyangka kalau ff ini bakal ada cukup banyak orang yang suka, atau baca. Buat yang meninggalkan review, terima kasih! Kalian benar benar menyemangati saya buat nulis. Hehe.

Kedua, maaf karena lama banget updatenya. Saya cukup sibuk, sangat sulit bagi saya untuk memiliki waktu luang untuk menulis ff. Bahkan butuh waktu sekitar dua atau tiga bulan bagi saya untuk menulis lanjutan dari prolog itu, jadi ya... im sorry:( dan mungkin kedepannya juga akan sangat slow update. Maaf ya.

Ketiga, jujur, chapter ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi saya. Dan kalau kalian berpikir kalau chapter ini benar benar buruk, maka pemikiran kita sama. Tulisannya berantakan, terlalu banyak narasi dan penjelasan latarnya kurang bagus. Mengapa aku begini. *nyanyi, he.* chapter ini sudah ada di pikiran saya beberapa hari setelah saya menulis prolog. Cuma waktu itu tidak langsung saya tulis karena tidak sempat, dan akhirnya saya lupa bagaimana chapter ini seharusnya. Banyak sekali bagian yang saya lupa dan akhirnya dipotong, atau dihilangkan. Juga banyak bagian yang asalnya tidak ada tapi menjadi ada. Mengapa aku begini pt. 2. *nyanyi lagi* jadi maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian.

Dan keempat, akhir kata, walaupun terlambat, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kim Taehyung! Maaf kamu dijadikan korban disini huhuhu, tapi saya tetap sayang kamu. *dih alay* dan juga selamat natal bagi yang merayakan, walau sudah terlambat sekali, juga selamat tahun baru 2018! Semoga menjadi tahun yang cerah bagi kita dan bangtan, hehehe.

Sekian cuapcuapnya, panjang amat dah gilak. Terima kasih sudah membaca hehe. Have a nice day!


End file.
